


Around the Campfire

by Knightiss



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: RvB Reverse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightiss/pseuds/Knightiss
Summary: A set of short stories set around a campfire. Memories are brought up, birthdays are celebrated, songs are sung, and more.  The artwork is done rvb--max on Tumblr. I will add a link when posted. Speical thanks to cyborg-sabi for proofreading.Song- Utopian Futures by Kimya Dawson.





	Around the Campfire

Story 1: Family 

This was pointless. Everything about this was pointless. Tucker was getting angrier and angrier. There he was, sitting all alone in an alien temple. Everyone he had traveled with was dead, killed by C.T and his ‘friends’. 

Tucker had to find some kind of light, luckily the grav-lift worked well enough. He sat there in the sand, eating his MRE. He was running out. Which meant he would have to try to sneak out again to get more. Fortunately, he had plenty of water, at least he thought he did. 

He hoped someone would come soon. No one answered his distress single and Donut had been gone for a while. Tucker had a festering sense of unease at the thought that they got him. 

“No.” he said to himself. “You saw him make it past them.” 

Tucker wouldn’t admit it to anyone if they were there, but he was lonely. All he did now was swing around his sword and work out. If he didn’t get a six pack by the end of all this he was going to be pissed. He sometimes wished Junior was around, but at the same time he was glad that command had separated them for this mission. He didn’t want to think about what might have happened to his kid if he had gotten caught up in this mess. 

Junior had found Tucker all on his own. One day he got a call from command, telling him they were relocating the whole team. They needed him at HQ right away. When he got there they wanted to know everything about his connections with aliens. Tucker thought they would never believe him. But they did. They told him someone wanted to see him, and then took him to some empty room with an alien waiting in it. 

Tucker didn’t recognize him at first, but Junior shot up when his dad walked in. The kid was already taller than Tucker. 

“BLARG” He shouted, embracing his dad. 

“Junior!? You alive!?” 

The people at HQ were kind enough to give them some privacy to catch up. Junior’s English was spotty, but it was enough to make a conversation. Apparently he, and the Alien who kidnapped him, jumped out of Tex’s ship that day it exploded. The other Alien died on impact and Junior was alone for a while, but he was alive. 

He had managed to sneak into a human base. He didn’t know if it was red or blue. But it was human. He heard them talk about going to HQ soon so Junior snuck into the cargo hold of a truck and they took him right to it. On the way into the base he overheard more soldiers talk about ‘what happened at Blood Gulch’. 

But he was caught. Before he knew it he was surrounded by humans with guns. They were shouting at him and demanding things. Junior kept his hands up. He just wanted to know what happened to his father. A human translator was called and he told her everything. He was just looking for his human father. He was a soldier. Next thing he knew they put him in a room. It didn’t look like a prison cell since it had a window and a nice bed. But Junior knew that it was. The door was locked and the window was really just a screen that could be changed to different scenery. Next thing he knew Tucker was there. 

Tucker was happy to see him. Even though they had only been together for a short time, Tucker loved his kid. And it didn’t matter if it hadn’t happened exactly how he planned it, Junior was still his. After their bonding time in the cell, the two of them were offered a job and the rest was history. They went to a lot of different places in a short amount of time, helping Humans and Aliens work together. Tucker was happy and so was Junior. 

But now Tucker was alone. In a hot desert temple, with just a broken grav-lift, and himself. He heard loud noises outside of temple and a lot of cursing. They were trying to get in again. It would be a while before he could sneak out, so he picked himself off the ground and put on his helmet, an alert popping up on his screen. 

“Fuck.” He sighed. “Happy Birthday, Caboose.” 

  


Story 2: Birthday 

Caboose was so excited. It wouldn’t take much more before he would be reunited with his best friend. There was still so much to do! But it didn’t go quite the way he planned. His cake had somehow caught on fire and now the table it was on had also been engulfed in flames. At least was outside this time. 

“Well, Um. Huh? Don’t worry Epsilon. I deal with fire all the time.” The device by his feet made the same humming sound it usually did. “Yeah, this is nice.” 

Caboose heard something snap in the darkness. 

“Um hello?” No answer, “Did you hear that?” He whispered to the device, which did nothing. “Yeah, I heard it too.” 

This time he heard ruffling. 

“AHHHHHH” Caboose picked up the device and ran inside the base where he put it down, covering it with a blanket “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” 

Caboose readied his gun and started to head back to the door when someone called his name. “CABOOSE COME OUT HERE!” 

“Oh, pshh. It was just Simmons.” Caboose walked out to see his friend standing next to the fire. “Hi Simmons! Where’s Grif?” 

“I’m not always with him.” 

“But you are.” 

“No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are.” 

Simmons sighed. “ANYWAYS, what are you up to? I saw the fire on my patrol and Sarge wants to know what its for.” 

“Oh! That’s my birthday cake I made! Well. It used to be before it got too hot.” 

“It’s… your birthday?” 

“Yup! I tried to send you guys invites, but Sarge yelled at me sooooo, I don’t know what happened after that.” 

“Oh. Wow. You're celebrating on your own?” 

“Ha. Ha. Yup... All alone. Totally alone.” Caboose answered nervously. Under his helmet his eyes darted towards the base. 

“That. Sucks.” 

“Nah. I am used to it.” 

“How can you be used to that?” 

“My mom always said 18 birthdays weren’t worth it.” 

“Eighteen!? Caboose you have seventeen siblings!?” 

“Ha yeah.” 

“... Holy fuck.” 

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” 

Simmons rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t like talking about family. “It’s a possibility. I don’t know for sure.” 

“How can you not know?” 

“Well... My, uh, dad skipped out on my mom and I. So who knows what he is up to.” 

Caboose sat crossed legged on the ground. “Do you ever wonder?” 

Without really realizing it Simmons sat next to him. “I try not to. He’s not worth it. He’s a bad man Caboose.” 

Things were quiet for while. Neither of them said anything, they both looked at the strange fire. It wasn’t until Simmons radio kicked on. “SIMMONS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” 

Simmons quickly stood up. “Ah, Sarge um. I’m on patrol!” 

“YOU MISSED YOUR CHECK IN TIME! DID YOU FIND OUT WHAT THE FIRE AT BLUE BASE WAS!?” 

“It was just Caboose, sir. He made a cake and it caught on fire.” 

“Was it some kind of cake bomb? He tried to give me fake invitations to a fake party last week. Luckily I managed to disarm them by throwing them into the ocean.” 

“Sir. It was just a birthday cake. Today is.” Simmons checked his internal clock. “Oh. I mean, yesterday was Caboose’s birthday.” 

“Huh. I see. Well, hurry up and get back here! We’ve got a looonnngggg day tomorrow. Ha. Ha.” 

“Yes sir.” There was click from the radio and then nothing. “Well Caboose, I need to go. Um, Happy birthday, I guess.” 

“Ok Simmons! THANK YOU!” 

Simmons smiled. “Yeah. No problem.” 

  


Story 3: Marshmallow 

Wash threw the last of what he needed into a pile. Hopefully this would help raise everyone’s spirits and calm them down a bit. He started the fire with ease, periodically adding wood to it.. After a bit he flicked on his communicator. 

“Tucker, Caboose. Come down here, by the wreck.” 

“Why?” Tucker asked. "What for? Another work out? Because I'm still sore after the shit you pulled this morning!" 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“OH I LIKE SURPRISES!” Caboose shouted. 

As soon as he hung up, Wash turned around to find a shotgun in his face. “Hello Sarge.” 

“Agent Washington. I should have known you were up to something! What is this!? Trying to use smoke signals to contact the natives!” 

“No.” 

Sarge didn’t lower his gun, he only pushed it closer to Wash’s helmet. Wash sighed. 

“Sarge. If you would put the gun down...” 

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Tucker shouted as he rounded the corner with Caboose. 

“Sarge is trying to stop Wash from burning down the forest.” Simmons said. “At least, that what he said he was doing.” 

“I’m not going to burn down the forest. In fact, I was going to invite you all, but it seems you invited yourself.” 

“Invite everyone to what? Get to the point Wash!” Tuckers hand was inching towards his sword. 

Wash kicked Sarge onto the ground, ripping the shotgun from his hands. 

He ignored Grif and Simmons raising their guns, walking directly to a nearby rock and pulling out a bag of marshmallows from behind it. 

“Look. I may or may not have found everything needed for s’mores when I was checking our food supplies. Caboose told me that you all used to have campfires in blood gulch.” 

“No.” Tucker corrected, “Church would tell him we’d have a campfire... And then he’d kick Caboose in.” 

“It was warm!” Caboose seemed to be shaking with excitement. 

“Oh... I see. Well, would you guys like to have a normal camp fire?” 

Before anyone could answer, Grif yanked the bag out of Wash’s hand and tore it open. He threw his helmet to the side, letting him stuff his face with the sweet, sugary goodness. He then started poking the marshmallows onto a stick one by one, roasting them over the fire. 

“Dibs.” 

“GRIF!” Simmons shrieked, “YOU COULD SHARE!” 

“Don’t worry Simmons, I got more.” Wash reassured. 

By the time the sun sank over the cliffs, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Well... Almost everyone. Sarge was pouting in the corner, sitting on a piece of scrap metal. Wash didn’t say anything, since he didn’t even know what to say. Sarge was a... complicated individual. 

At the moment, everyone else was debating which way was the best way to roast a marshmallow and Simmons was grossly outnumbered. He was the only one who didn’t like the idea of completely burning the marshmallow. 

“I would have thought at least Tucker would be on my side against that burnt goo!” 

“Dude, it’s not just burnt goo. It’s the fucking best burnt goo.” 

Simmons frowned at his growing number of enemies and went back to slowly turning his stick over the fire. 

“... Sarge probably appreciates golden perfection.” He pouted quietly. 

There was a groan from the orange lump that wasn’t the fire. Grif looked close to death. He was lying on the ground with an empty bag of marshmallow. “Sarge is too busy pouting to care!” 

Sarge stood up quickly. “I am not pouting, Fatass! I never pout! I’m obviously getting ready for a fight!” 

“Oh yeah? What fight?” 

“Well you see, Wash here thought it would be good idea to alert the entire planet of our location! What if there are man eating land whales who have three legs!?” 

“Sarge. Please. The fire isn’t big enough to alert anyone. If it was, we’d be in more danger of catching the overhanging plant life on fire.” Wash tried to assure the old soldier. “Why don’t you come and join us?” 

Sarge sat back down in his corner and grumbled something no one understood. 

“AGENT WASHINGTON! LOOK!” Caboose shouted. “I MADE YOU A SMORE!” Caboose’s eyes were twinkling from the sugar rush. “I MADE IT THE GOOD WAY! NOT THE SIMMONS WAY!” 

Simmons huffed and gave Caboose a side glance. He mumbled something that sounded like a “fuck you.” 

“Thanks Caboose. But I, uh... I don’t like marshmallows...” 

“WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE MARSHMALLOWS!?” 

“I just don’t.” he shrugged, “Never did.” 

Caboose looked slightly insulted. Wash sighed, unable to avoid taking the s’more from his offering hand, he took a bite. It wasn’t terrible, but he still didn’t enjoy it. Way too sweet. 

“Thanks Caboose.” 

The night went on peacefully. It was fun and there was genuine laughter, something they all missed. Grif even broke out a bottle of booze he had found and, to everyone’s surprise, was willing to share. They all went to bed that night full of booze and marshmallows, even Sarge. 

  


Story 4: Remembering the Christmas party 

Felix didn’t know what he had walked in on. The reds and blues were all sitting around a shitty campfire after a hard day of training where Felix had kicked their asses… Again. The lieutenants were there as well, and they looked just as sore and depressed from the day. 

“Oh hey Felix!” Caboose said happily, “Um, you are not here to beat us up again are you?” 

“Depends, are you going to attack me?” 

“No! Yes? Um...” Caboose looked over at Tucker in confusion. 

“Truce.” Tucker tossed a beer to Felix, who caught it with ease. 

The mercenary leaned against the wall and cracked open the drink, taking his helmet off for a large drink. 

“You know… If this is some kind of trick to get me drunk, I should warn you, I’m a better fighter when I’m tipsy.” 

“Damn.” Simmons muttered, going back to the broken gadget he was fidgeting with. Beside him, Grif was lying on his back, staring unblinking at nothing. 

“So what’s his problem?” Felix asked. 

“Sleeping.” Simmons retorted, a bit too sharply. 

“Really?” 

“Grif taught himself how to sleep with his eyes open so he could trick Sarge. It was the last time I saw him so determined to learn something.” 

Felix nodded and raised a beer to the sleeping lump. “Well, you gotta admire his determination.” 

“Come on Jenson! Drink something!” Palomo begged. 

“I told you Palomo, I don’t like alcohol.” 

“How can you not like it?” 

“It’s gross... And it dulls your mind.” 

“It’s not gross, and it does not dull your mind! Right Captain Tucker?!” 

Tucker groaned, “I fucking hate you, Palomo.” 

Tucker still seemed grouchy, as Felix watched him shift his gaze at Simmons and smirk. Felix could practically see the gears in Tucker’s head turning. 

“But... I guess it can make people do some pretty dumb shit.” 

“See?!” Jenson declared in triumph. 

“Yep. Just ask your Captain, Jenson. Or yours, Bitters.” 

Simmons dropped the gadget onto the ground, locking eyes with Tucker, already sweating. 

“Tucker... Don’t.” 

“Ohhhh. Do you mean the Christmas party!?” Caboose said giddily. 

“Yes Caboose.” Tucker grinned, “I do mean the Christmas party.” 

Like a vampire rising from it’s coffin, Grif awoke and spoke a single word. 

“Don’t.” 

“What happened at the Christmas party?” Bitters asked. 

“BITTERS!” Grif screamed. 

“Well.” sang Tucker, “Since you asked so nicely. You see, one year we decided to have a Christmas party in Blood Gulch. And, well, I may or may not have put a little extra something into the eggnog and-” Tucker was cut off by Grif charging at him. He jumped out of the way, landing with a little flourish before continuing his story. “And, as I was saying, I also convinced the two of them to have a drinking game.” 

Grif scrambled back up, attempting to tackle Tucker again, but luckily for him Tucker was much faster. 

“Now, you kids should know that neither of these dudes are ‘heavy drinkers.’ No matter what Grif clams.” Tucker barely had time to smile at himself before he was caught off guard by Simmons kicking him in the back of the knee, Grif finally wrangling him to the ground. 

“TUCKER. SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Tucker squeezed his head out from under Grif’s ass, fighting to finish his story, “THEY KISSED UNDER THE MISTLETOE!” 

“We did not!” Simmons screeched. 

“YOU FUCKERS DID TOO! DONUT HAS PICTURES!” 

Bitters and Jenson stood up. “Ok. We need to kick Felix’s ass now!” Bitters said. 

“I need to tell the girls!” Jenson yelped, running off into the night. 

“Jenson no!” Simmons’ voice cracked, before whipping his head back around to Tucker. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” 

“BECAUSE HE’S AN ASSHOLE, THAT’S WHY!” Grif shouted. 

Tucker was too busy laughing to care. Caboose started laughing too, even if he didn’t understand. 

“Well. That... certainly was a story.” Smith commented. 

“Yeah, it was.” Caboose smiled widely at Felix. “I have another story!” 

“Well, I would be delighted to hear it.” Felix said, barely containing a snicker. 

“Tucker went on a magical journey with an alien and the alien gave him his sword, so Tucker had a baby.” 

Everyone went silent. Palomo looked awkwardly at his captain. “Haha. Funny story, Captain Caboose.” 

“Yep. Also, the alien had three hands. But one of them was not actually a hand.” 

“Alright, Caboose that’s enough.” Tucker said. 

“... Tucker also had a special rock.” 

“CABOOSE!” 

Felix just shook his head, downed the rest of his beer, and walked off, putting his helmet back on. These idiots are the same ones who beat Project Freelancer? Felix still had a hard time believing it. When his helmet clicked into place he saw a red light in the corner. Fuck, Locus is going to pissed. He thought to himself before shrugging. Well I’m already late, no point in rushing. 

  


Story 5: Memories 

Church tapped his holographic fingers on his holographic knee. He knew he needed to wake Carolina but part of him was hoping that she would calm down on her own. He couldn't remember the last good night of sleep she had. 

“Are you not going to wake her?” The voice of Delta rang in Church’s head. Turning to his left, sure enough, the green memory was staring at him. 

“I’m thinking.” 

“Her heart rate is increasing.” 

“Hardly.” 

“Still, the psychological burden could alter her performance more than it already has.” 

Before Church could respond a flash of purple appeared and Theta joined them. “It’s about the bad guy.” 

“It always is, isn’t is?” 

“What are we gonna do?” 

Church stood up and sighed. “I’ll wake her.” 

Delta and Theta disappeared with a blink. 

“CAROLINA WAKE UP!” 

There was some squirming but other than that nothing. “CAROLINA!” 

She shot up, gun pointing anywhere and everywhere. She scanned the area franticly, before her eyes settled on the group of AIs. 

“What is it?” 

“Geez, calm down. I was just waking you up. Looked like somebody was having a rough night.” 

Carolina put down her gun and took a deep breath. “Church. I thought we were under attack.” 

“And I just told you we weren’t. Soooo, bad dreams?” 

“... Yeah.” 

“Thought so. Carolina you gotta get over this.” 

“Well maybe I’m not ready to. We’ve been over this a hundred times.” 

Church knew she was right. He just didn’t want to admit it. After all, it took him three iterations to get over one person, but Carolina’s heart rate was still higher than he liked and he knew he had to do something. 

“Look, uh, sit down. I’m gonna tell you a story.” 

“...Really?” 

“No questions. Just sit down.” 

Carolina sat cross legged on the ground. “Alrighty then... Please tell me a story.” her voice was filled with sarcasm. 

Fuck Church thought. He didn’t know what to tell her. “Uh.” 

“... You have no idea what to say, do you?” 

“Oh fuck off, I’m just drawing a blank.” 

“Well... How about I tell you a story.” 

“Oh please, I already know everything about freelancer. What else do you have?” 

“To be fair, it is about freelancer, but not anything you would know.” 

“Is that so? Fucking prove it.” 

“This happened before Tex showed up. We all had managed to get away from the mother of invention, and Wash was still new to the team. I didn’t want to go, but York managed to drag me along.” 

Church mimicked Carolina’s crossed legged position. This was going to be interesting. He could tell. 

“It was shitty bar. I can’t even remember it, but... York wanted to get Wash hammered and Wash was still in that new ‘can do no wrong’ stage. He didn’t want to drink at all... Then in walks Maine.” 

“Maine managed to convince him to drink?” 

“More like Wash saw this giant man come in and got so nervous he caved without realizing it. North was convinced he just wanted to impress him.” 

“God. Wash drunk. That would be a sight to see.” 

“Oh, it was. By the end of the night he had managed to convince York to swing dance with him, begged Connie to give him a tattoo, and challenged South to arm wrestling match.” 

“Who won?” Church interrupted. 

“South. He didn’t stand a chance. Finally, Maine had to carry him back to the shuttle and 479er had to figure out a way to sneak us in so the new kid wouldn’t get kicked out.” 

“Wow. Now that’s a story.” 

“Yeah, sure is.” 

Church wanted to say something inspirational. Something about how remembering the better times would help... But they tried that before. That was the thing about losing people, remembering was always hard. Didn’t matter if the memories were good or bad. But he had to say something. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Grif and I were in prison?” 

“No. But I would love to hear that one.” 

They stayed up for rest of the night, sharing stories and memories. Luckily when the sun came up they found a cave and Carolina managed to fall into a deep sleep. With no memories. Which was a good thing. 

  
  
  
  
  


Story 6: Our home 

“I may or may not have made a mistake.” Doc admitted sheepishly. 

”What do mean, Doc!? It looks great!” Donut was staring proudly at the small garden. 

“But I planted way to many tomatoes!” 

“It’s fine! They have so many health benefits! I like the big, fat, juicy ones!” 

“Haha, yeah, me too.” 

Doc was happy he ditched the reds and blues to come back to Valhalla. His original plan was to burry Donut and Lopez, since he seemed like the only one who cared about them, but to his surprise Donut was alive, just locked up and somehow well nourished. According to Donut, when he was reassigned to work in the desert he got some experimental upgrades that would allow his body to almost freeze. It was incase the temperature got too hot and he passed out. Although it must have failed, because he passed out several times on his way back. 

Donut must be unreasonably luckily that it activated when the Freelancer shot him. It kept him alive long enough for Doc to patch him up. He still remembered the conversation the two of them had when he woke up. 

“I don’t know Donut. I don’t think I want to go back to command. I mean, finding out everything is fake kinda is a downer.” 

Donut had practically jumped in the air. Way too fast for someone who was practically in a coma. 

“Well, gosh darn it! Who says we have to!? No one has been here in forever, otherwise I wouldn’t still be here.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying let's stay here. We are two able body men with nowhere else to go! Let’s make the most of it!” 

“Well, um, what would we do?” 

“LET’S START A FARM!” 

“Donut. I have no idea how to farm. I know how to stitch people back together and how to be pc.” 

“Well I do! Thanks to Mom number one!” 

Before Doc knew it the two of them were working. They made a little shack for all of the gardening supplies, which they ordered online. Doc didn’t bother asking where Donut got the money, he just rolled with it and it worked out. He still felt guilty about the tomatoes though. 

There were other projects that Donut had in mind, such as a fancy, outdoor fireplace. The next day involved Doc and Donut looking for rocks that were the perfect size and color. Most of the them were found under the waterfall by blue base. Doc loved every minute of his time, working with nature and living a waste-free lifestyle. It was like a dream come true. 

That night, after building their perfect fire pit, they tested it out. They used a mix of driftwood and pine for the fire. Donut cooked fresh fish. 

“Just wait until we get some fresh veggies to have with these babies!” 

“It’s exciting!” 

“Now take a bite of this big. Juicy. Succulent. Piece of meat.” 

“Uh. Donut. I’ve told you before. I’m a vegetarian.” 

“Aw darn, I forgot!” 

“I’ve literally eaten nothing but acorns and scraps we found in the base.” 

“Well, hand those nuts over and I’ll roast them for you.” 

“Why did you wink when you said that?” 

“Oh... No reason.” 

Doc laughed nervously and pulled out his bagged of foraged goods. He couldn’t wait until their garden was grown so he could see what Donut could really do. The man had a talent for cooking. He might be a little strange, but so was he. 

  


Story 7 Utopian Futures. 

  


It was time to leave Chorus, to say goodbye to the people they saved. But it was hard. So in order to lessen the blow, they decided to have a goodbye party. It was huge, although not as huge as the temple event. The only one who didn’t say anything was Carolina. She said how much she would miss everyone but she never said goodbye for some reason. 

Everyone would agree that it was hardest on Caboose. He had hugged virtually everyone in the building, even people he really didn’t know very well. He cried about how much he would miss them, even if he couldn’t remember their names. Wash tried to stay next to him to help the poor people being crushed, but he would always run off to another as soon as he was done. It was impossible to get Smith or Caboose to let go of one another. 

Simmons was crowded by all the women of his former team. They seemed to cry about as much as Caboose did, which Simmons didn’t know how to handle. Grif had ditched him the moment he saw the stampede of girls, all wanting to know if Simmons would miss them. Making sure to ask multiple times. Jenson was the worst. Simmons could hardly understand a word between her sobbing and the lisp. 

Grif’s goodbyes were far less emotional. He simply said “Goodbye, fuckers.” And hit the buffet again. Bitters had to hold Mathews back from following him. The new couple was still struggling. When Bitters told Grif, the captain was shocked. 

“Bitters. You two don’t seem like each other’s types.” 

“Neither do you or Captain Simmons.” 

“ME AND SIMMONS AREN’T A THING!” 

“Then why did Doctor Grey lock you in a closet during the Tower?” 

“Because she’s fucking crazy! AND WE SAID WE WOULD NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!” 

Bitters once thought he was the only one who figured the Captains were together, but then he got the guts to ask Tucker about it and that opened the floodgates. Tucker went on and on how literally everyone thinks they are a couple and how they should be. Tucker kept rambling on and on about how he would absolutely make it happen before he died. Bitters just gave him a thumbs up and walked away. 

Tucker’s only team member to say goodbye was Palomo, which Tucker didn’t want to show he cared about. 

“Palomo. I fucking hate you... But don’t do anything stupid, okay?” 

“Aw, don’t worry about me Tucker. I got a lot of ladies to fuck and people to see.” 

Tucker just sighed and pinched his temples. “God, I really do hate you. You know that, right?” 

When the party split up, a few people went to an after party, which was just the close friends of the reds and blues. It was Wash’s idea to have something smaller and Caboose liked the idea of fire. 

Sarge was a lot happier this time. Given the fact that everyone tricked him into drinking again and again.... and again. He happily passed out, draped over a log and occasionally giggling in his sleep, which Grif recorded a small piece of while wearing a shit eating grin. 

“TUCKER LOOK! IT'S YOUR KEY!” Caboose pointed up in the night sky. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Oh I see it.” Wash smiled. “See, if you look at the stars a certain way.” 

“Holy fuck, you’re not kidding. What else do you see Caboose?” 

“Huuuuh. I don’t know... What do you see Captain McMuffins?” 

Donut squinted up to the stars. “Ooooooooh, I see a heart!” 

“Gay.” said Bitters, taking a drink. 

“Oh, you would know.” Grif said giving Bitters a side eye. 

“... So would you.” Bitters smirked, shutting up his captain. 

Lopez looked at the stars as well. “Jabali.” He said pointing up. 

“That doesn’t look like a Priest Lopez! It looks like a Warthog.” Donut laughed. 

“Suspiro” 

“Is it just me, or does that look like a knife.” Doc ask. “IT LOOKS PERFECT TO STAB THE MOO- I mean, nevermind.” 

“I can see that.” Wash assured him. He felt a little sorry for Doc’s mental break down, but was happy he was getting better. 

Smith walked up holding a guitar. “Thought I’d break this baby out. Give me a second to tune it.” 

“Ohhhhhhhh, I didn’t know you had such a talent, Mr. Smith!” Dr. Grey sqeuled. 

“Could I make a recommendation?” Kimbal asked. 

“Of course, Ms. President.” 

Kimbal whispered something into his ear. Smith smiled and started to pick out a tune. Jenson quickly caught on to the beat and started to sing along, to everyone’s surprise, she was very talented. 

“Somewhere the bombing all has stopped and people begin to sit and talk and somewhere insomniatic stockbrokers can rest their bloodshot eyes 'cause there's nothing left to buy or sell or kill or die for anymore.” 

Sarge awoke from his alcohol-infused sleep and began clapping to the beat. Wash and Tucker looked at each other, shrugged and joined him. Not long after, Dr. Grey started humming the harmonies to go along with Jenson’s calming melody. 

“There's plenty of fresh air here in town and plants are growing on the cars and all of the streets are used for dancing and at night you see all the stars.” 

Kimball couldn’t help but join in with the girls, nothing but smiles around the flames. Before the end of the song everyone was either clapping, humming, or singing along to the song. If anyone was off key, no one seemed to notice. 

  


“Here in the place outside the box. There are no more borders left to cross.From each according to ability and to each based on need. Here in the place where dreams aren't dead. Here in the space between our heads.” 


End file.
